Question: $\dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{5}{3} = \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{3 \times 3}{8 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{9}{40} $